


Too Human

by EzzyDean



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write sad vehemently upset and sobbing Akashi he will return to your good graces. Or at least I will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His will would never be crushed, never be broken, merely cracked and splintered and only then under the right circumstances.  But his heart.  Now that was an entirely different matter.  His heart was not the cold steel that most made it out to be.  It was entirely too human.  Just a muscle wrapped with veins and blood and it could be ripped, shattered, broken, ruined just like anyone else’s.

And his reaction was all too human as well.  The rage was easy to deal with.  It was familiar.  Burning under his skin like wildfire.  The hatred could be turned aside, fuel for the passion in his soul.  But the sadness.  The hurt.  The longing.  That was what crept up behind him and slithered up his spine, sinking talons into his nerves.  Always watching him with wide pale eyes.  Waiting for the right moment to settle in.

He stalks to a secluded corner deep in the bowels of the gardens before he allows himself to stiffen up and freeze.  Then he shudders and bites the inside of his lip, stifling the keening wail that threatens to escape.  Even in this seclusion he will not allow the ravaging monster to fully escape.

There is only one person he would ever consider dropping his guard that much for.  And in the cruelest sense of irony, they are in fact the reason for his current state.

There’s nothing he can do to stop the tears from gathering in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks.  Nothing he can do to stop the way his breathing is hitching as he tries to calm himself.  Nothing he can do to stop his hands from shaking.  So he lets the tears fall, he leans against a tree for support, and shoves his trembling hands deep into his pockets.

Even with all his control the sobs still slip from his lips from time to time before this episode is over.  His chest aching with the attempt to keep it contained, controlled, manageable.

Eventually he slumps to the ground and lets out an undignified whine.  The only time he lets himself sound so miserable is just before he pulls himself together again.  Before he wraps his bleeding heart in bandages.  Before he tightens his shoulders and scrubs the tears off his face.

Before he goes back to being The Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a fluffier part to make up for breaking Lorelai. (And for breaking Akashi's heart.) It's cheesy and fluffy. I regret nothing.

He could feel the eyes on him.  There were always eyes on him.  Watching.  Waiting.  Observing.  Calculating.  Measuring.

Could he handle the responsibilities?  Could he be a leader?  Could he who he was bred to be?

The answer was a resounding yes.  There was simply no other option for he was absolute in that role.

But there was another pair of eyes always watching him.  Waiting for something.  Wanting something.  Asking different questions.  Ones that would send a shiver down his spine if he allowed them to.

Neither of them were much for long speeches though he could easily give them when necessary.  So why did he find himself constantly on edge to hear those questions out loud?  What was it about these questions, these words, that he  _needed_  to hear?

Stepping into that quiet apartment, surrounded by hisscent and presence - oh Akashi could definitely sense his presence even after all these years, or was it especially after all these years? - the urge to take a step away surged up.  But he couldn’t.  He was The Emperor.  He did not back down.

"I love you."  Blunt as always.  That was just one thing Akashi had always enjoyed about him.  "You love me too, right?"

There it was.  The question in his eyes.  Those pale eyes that seemed to see too much of him.  He could feel his guard slipping lower and lower the longer he lost himself in that pale gaze.

"Of course I do.  I thought you’d never get around to asking."

They shared a kiss that tasted of light and longing and shadow and vanilla.  A kiss that sealed their fates.  A kiss that was far too long in coming.

And that is how The Emperor officially lost his heart… and how Akashi’s heart was freed.


End file.
